SISTERS
by enchantina
Summary: Courtney ponders Alison and just why her twin sister is always in the spotlight. One-shot. I do not own the Pretty Little Liars series.


"Mommy says that I'm talented enough to be a model when I'm older. Maybe even an actress!" Alison DiLaurentis twirled around in her purple sundress in the spring breeze. Aunt Macy smiled and laughed her usual happy, twinkling laugh. "You sure are, Alison."

A look of concern crossed Macy's face. "Alison, sweetheart, where is the yellow sundress Mommy laid out for you? I remember her telling me how pretty and adorable you looked over the phone. Mommy and I were so excited to see you in it."

Alison crinkled her facial expression into one of disgust. "Tacky." Even as an eight year old, Alison still knew the dos and don'ts of fashion.

"Oh, and I'm sure Courtney dearest wanted to see you all dressed up nice in your yellow dress too, right Courtney?" Macy called over to the little identical eight year old sitting unhappily in the corner of the backyard, studying a pink flower.

"Yes, Aunt Macy," Courtney replied, the same reply she had always given whenever someone complimented Ali and asked her opinion. Macy smiled and turned back to Alison. Courtney rolled her eyes. "That's why I'm stuck wearing the yellow dress, right?" she mumbled, and began plucking the petals off of the pretty flower.

Courtney watched as Alison jumped and danced along on the grass, eyeing her twin with envy. She watched as her aunt Macy clapped and offered her usual model critique. "Chin up, Alison, like a good little model." And Ali responded by doing better than just that. Her skin radiated with power and authority, total utter confidence in each step. It wasn't overconfidence, just the satisfaction that whatever she did was right.

Courtney plucked a yellow flower from the garden beside her. She knew her mother would hitch a fit, but Courtney felt down. Plucking more petals and throwing them fruitlessly, Courtney remembered times that she and Ali had shared together, where Alison was mostly in the spotlight.

Everyone complimented Alison in her cute little swim suit better than they did Courtney. They all thought Ali looked just _adorable _in her little school outfit. The family danced with joy when they had learned Alison had made her first little friends.

And what about Courtney? They all complimented her, but half heartedly, not full heartedly like Alison. They had more confidence that she was going to shine above all, not Courtney. And Jason, well, he was a mystery. Though Courtney had always suspected he liked her better than Ali. She admired the impatient glares towards Alison that Jason generally gave off, that he was sick and tired of her popularity games. Not like she would ever know for sure—Jason was always so _distant._

Courtney threw down the flower with poise. She strode over to her aunt and sister. Alison abruptly ended her stances and postures throughout the backyard. Macy looked with minimal surprise over to the obscured twin.

"My, Courtney, don't you look… precious," Macy tried. Alison nodded like she agreed. Courtney smiled pleasantly and curtsied slightly. "I can be a model, too." She began un-relentlessly weaving through freshly mown grass whilst striking amateur poses. Aunt Macy clapped her hands together uncertainly.

"Potential," she declared, head high. "Both of you." Courtney wondered idly why she was looking at Alison while she said that.

There was a slight banging coming from inside the household. The resonance of shattering ice and falling liquid sounded. Aunt Macy automatically stood, waving her hands about with poise. "I had better help your mother with the lemonade before all that hard work is wasted," she asserted. "Why don't you two practice while I help Mommy?" Aunt Macy's dress flowed behind her as she rushed to the back screen door and closed it with a slight click.

Alison immediately began to set her eyes upon Courtney. "You're good," she proclaimed. There was no emotion in her voice, but a mischievous glamour in her face.

"Thank you." Courtney spoke politely.

"Everyone thinks I'm a bit better," Alison mused. "Why is that? I think YOU'RE better."

Courtney wondered why Alison was teasing her. "No," Courtney nonchalantly contradicted. "You're way better than me. I just don't know what I'm doing, that's all."

"No… you do." For once, it sounded like Alison wasn't teasing. It was more like an informative statement. "You just need to keep your head higher. Like this." Alison demonstrated.

Courtney smiled slightly. "Thanks." Why was Alison giving her advice?

Aunt Macy and her sister stepped back into the warm sunlight. Their mother was carrying a clear, diamond pitcher of lemonade. "Sorry for the wait, darlings," she apologized, casually relaxing back into a light green garden chair.

"Now, Alison, do a couple more spins for me, please? You need to perfect before I call any agency, sweetie."

Courtney haughtily stepped to the side beside her mother, barely being watched as both adults' eyes stayed glued onto her glamorous twin sister.


End file.
